


Violet x Jensen - As One~

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, French Kissing, Kissing, Licking, Nipple Licking, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17





	Violet x Jensen - As One~

It was 10:45pm when Violet was about ready leave her office and go home. She yawned lightly as she finished typing in the last few lines of her fanfiction for her presentation the next morning. After that, she stood up from her desk and stretched, she walked up to the window to see the full moon and some stars in the sky.

She was so happy it was finally time for her to go home, especially after everyone else was already gone. She brushed the strands of her silken fiery-purple hair from her eyes and turned the rod to close the blinds.

Unknown to her, her handsome lover was silently walking up to her.

His stealth was so tactical.

She let out a surprised yelp as she felt strong arms wrap around her tiny frame. Her body tensed until he leaned close, whispering softly "Hello, my love," in her ear.

Her body relaxed as she smiled and leaned her head back against his chest.

Her dearly beloved, Jensen. The only one she would ever love in her heart.

"Oooh, you startled me a bit!" she muttered, glaring daggers at him. He chuckled and replied, "Sorry, Violet, I only meant to surprise you."

She grumbles to herself, thinking 'What a surprise.'

Violet let out a surprised gasp as Jensen swirled her around, gracefully, to face him.

Their eyes locked.

Jensen, once again, found himself lost in the lustrous pools of soft lilac.

Violet melted into Jensen's shining, deep red eyes. She felt herself drown into the waves of love reflecting in them.

Both admired each other.

She sighed happily as his embrace tightened around her, drawing her as close as he could get her. She laid her head against his chest, enjoying his manly aroma.

She fit perfectly in his arms.

Jensen moved his hand up to her hair and let his fingers run through the strands of silk. His body tensed unwillingly as he caught a whiff of her gentle, feminine fragrance of roses, lavenders and black cherries, which has intoxicated him, nearly driving him insane.

Violet peaked up at Jensen, curiously. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with a new emotion.

Lust.

He leaned down quickly and brushed his lips against her soft purple ones.

A sweet and tender kiss.

Violet's face flushed a light red as she returned the kiss. She felt her icy heart beginning to thaw as she loved the emotions he sent through her body. The butterflies and all.

She was easily and quickly aroused by just him being near.

His hands slid slowly down her sides, feeling and enjoying her tender and soft curves as he parted her lips, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues flowed and danced together in a rhythm of ecstasy. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him and not wanting to let him go.

Violet almost whimpered at the softness and warmth of his lips. Jensen moved down to her neck, kissing softly and letting his tongue trail down to her collarbone.

Then he stopped to bend down to her knees and began untying her black, leathery thigh boots, slipping them off along with her thin black knee socks, to reveal her pretty purple toes and delicate feet.

Jensen noted about how sore her feet must be as he began rubbing them. He then planted a soft kiss on them and licked them a little, which made Violet blush deeper.

Jensen stood back up to peel off her fuzzy lilac shoulder-bearing sweater and her black skin-tight cargo jeans, exposing her lacy black bra and panties and some sexy tattoos. He held her from him and looked down at her. His eyes savoring her beauty.

So strong-willed.

So innocent.

He loved it all.

Violet looked up at him, her face a deep crimson. He almost laughed at her naivety, but instead, he smiled tenderly at her, taking her lips against his softly. He moved suddenly, pinning Violet to the wall beside the bar. She let out a surprised gasp into his mouth as she returned each of his kisses.

His hands went behind her back to unhook her bra and dropped it onto the ground. He then hooked his fingers around her panties and slowly slid them off.

Jensen pressed his body to hers, careful not to crush her, as he kissed her neck again, sliding to her collarbone and kissed the top of her breasts, which is making Violet sigh with pleasure, then he trailed his tongue around her nipple.

Violet brought a hand to Jensen's head and let her fingers flow through his slick black hair. He lifted his face to hers and kissed her again, clasping her wrist together in once of his hands and pinned them above her head, against the wall.

Violet blinked blankly.

Jensen smirked a bit as he studied her. Her eyes glinted with curiosity.

She was so vulnerable.

He caressed her face with his free hand and she responded by leaning her face into his palm. He then trailed a finger, gently, down her slender throat, between her full breast and down to her soft belly, circling his finger around her navel. His touches sent goose bumps all over her body.

He was teasing her.

He wanted to see exactly how far she could go, how much she could handle...

How much she wanted him.

He pressed his body to hers again; she immediately felt the warmth of his body.

She wanted him badly.

Violet looked up at Jensen, her eyes expressing complete and total desire for him and him alone.

Jensen grinned and slid his fingers lower and between her thighs where they began to explore her very being. He pressed his fingers against the core of her womanhood and began to rub her gently, silently noting how wet she was.

Violet let out a moan and began to wiggle in his grasp. She wanted so desperately to hold him. Jensen smirked and kept his grip on her wrist, keeping her well pinned to the wall. He began to rub with more force, feeling her hips trembling. Violet rocked her hips, grinding against him.

Jensen began to stiffen more.

He slid two fingers inside of her, exploring still, thrusting them in and out of her. Violet squalled, her hips rocking violently against him, making his own area stiffen worse.

She could feel his arousal throbbing and pressing against her and she continued to grind her body against his.

Two could play at this game.

Jensen smiled down at Violet, her face completely flushed red. He slowly removed his fingers from inside her and released his grip on her hands. Violet immediately wrapped her arms around him, panting a bit as she buried her face into his shirt.

He wrapped an arm around her waist in a small hug before stepping back and pulling off his beige denim jacket and white muscle shirt. Violet placed her hands on his firm, muscular chest, sliding them down his stomach to the rim of his black cargo pants. He leaned in, pressing his body against the wall, his against hers. And kissed her with a bit more force.

She returned his forceful kisses with her own hungry kisses as she unbuckled his belt. Jensen wrapped an arm around her waist again and lifted up her leg, wrapping it around his waist while she undid and slid down his pants.

Their eyes met again.

They gazed at each other lovingly and time stopped for the lovers.

Jensen thrust into Violet gently, making her grasp his shoulders and squall. He kissed her tenderly as he began to thrust into her.

In... and out.

Violet rocked with him, her moans where lost into his mouth, her hips trembling. Jensen tightened his grip around Violet's small waist, smothering her body against his as he began to pick up the pace, his thrust growing stronger and quickening rapidly. He pulled out of the kiss and began to nibble on her neck, hungrily, grunting his pleasure a bit. Violet clenched her eyes shut, moaning Jensen's name in loud gasp's. She arched her back, causing him to drive deeper into her.

Jensen slowed his thrusting and stopped, wrapping both arms around her waist. He picked her up and moved her to her desk. He used his one arm to knock the stuff off the top and gently laid her down on it.  
Placing both hands on her waist, he lifted her hips and began his thrusting again, slamming into her.

Violet nearly squalled as she wrapped her legs around Jensen's waist. She tightened her grip with her legs and her womanhood clenched and tightened around him. She was rewarded with a deep groan as Jensen leaned down to lick her nipples.

Jensen supported Violet's back with one hand as he continued to suckle her nipples, her moans drove him mad with desire. He felt her hips shaking violently and sensed her release was nearing with a smirk. He rammed into her, getting a loud squall from her.

Violet arched her back, moaning loudly. She moved her hands to Jensen's back and digging her long, metallic purple nails into it, squalling out his name as she felt her body's release.

Jensen gave a cocky smirk as he continued to ram into Violet's delicate, tattooed body. He felt her release wash over his manhood and tensed up, noting his own release was near. He quickened his pace, his ears filled with Violet's moans and squalls. His back tensed up as she dug her sharp nails even deeper into his back, nearly drawing blood. He grunted, spilling his warm seed inside her, giving one last powerful thrust with a growl.

She let out a squall as she felt Jensen release himself inside her, giving her such a strong thrust, she felt it in her stomach. He slowly slid himself out of her, causing her to moan gently. She felt him pull her to him and she laid her head against his chest, panting. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and heavy breathing with a small smile.

Jensen embraced Violet, not wishing to let her go. He smiled, feeling her trembling in his arms from the aftermath of their lovemaking. He rubbed her back gently with one hand while the other hand rested lightly against the back of her head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He murmured, keeping her close.

"At least no one walked in on us..." She commented, causing Jensen to chuckle.

"Perhaps, cuz literally everyone's already gone." He winked at her and her face turned bright red from embarrassment, making Jensen laugh. She was so cute.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

Jensen and Violet.

Forever lovers.

Forever as one.


End file.
